


Jack Walker (Working Title)

by Em_D1999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_D1999/pseuds/Em_D1999
Summary: Join the charismatic Jack Walker on his journey of self-discovery. Along with best friend Danny, brother Luke and love interest Emily, he tackles sex and sexuality, relationships, abuse and addiction.The son of an Italian woman and an English man, he was placed in a care home aged just one week old, following the devastating death of his mother. 16 years later he has a new family, new friends and a new life. However, his old life still looms in the background. Will he be able to escape it and find happiness?





	1. Character Bios

In order of first appearance:

Emily Davis - British, Bisexual  
A 16 year old brunette, brown eyed girl. Introverted and shy. The most caring and accepting person you will ever meet. Loves reading and music. Jack's main love interest throughout the series. 

Jack Walker - British/Italian, Bisexual  
Our protagonist. He's had a difficult life. Growing up in care and being bullied have destroyed his self worth, but as a result he is incredibly kind and compassionate to others. He is 16, has dark, curly hair and green eyes and beautiful olive skin. 

Shannon Hurley - British, Heterosexual  
Jack's girlfriend. 16. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Controlling, self involved... we don't like her.

Jacqueline Morris - Italian, Heterosexual  
Jack's biological mother. She has long, curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

Alan Morris - British, Heterosexual  
Jack's biological father. He has scruffy brown hair and green eyes. 

Sam Bentley - British, Heterosexual  
Jack's "best friend". 16. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. He has a large build which makes him look intimidating. 

Luke Walker - British, Heterosexual  
Jack's adoptive brother, 19. Incredibly protective, would take a bullet for the people he cares about. 19. Short, mousy brown hair and brown eyes. 

Danny Shepard - British, Homosexual  
Jack's best friend. 19. Brown hair and eyes. Outgoing, kind and nurturing. He is a ballroom and Latin dancer. 

Johanna Walker - British, Heterosexual  
Jack's adoptive mother

Robin Hughes - Transgender, Pansexual  
One of Jack's close friends. 16.


	2. Episode 1 (Pilot) part one

EXT. SUBURBAN STREET - midday - present - 15/10/2015  
EMILY DAVIS pulls a backpack onto her back and walks quickly down the road, looking at her watch — 11:40 AM.  
She rolls her eyes and begins to run.

INT. COLLEGE CORRIDOR  
Emily walks hurriedly down the corridor. She checks her watch again, breathes a sigh of relief and then turns left into a cafeteria.

INT. CAFETERIA  
Emily stands at a coffee machine.  
A queue is forming behind her as she presses the button that reads HOT CHOCOLATE. Steamy liquid pours into a cup.  
She picks up the cup and places on the lid, then walks away from the machine.

INT. COLLEGE CORRIDOR  
Emily turns the corner rapidly and bumps into JACK WALKER, spilling her drink everywhere.

EMILY  
(Gasps)  
Oh, my God. I'm so sorry.

JACK  
(Sigh)  
No, it's fine. Don't — don't worry about it.

EMILY  
Did I burn you?  
(Reaches into pocket for a tissue)  
Here, Take these. I'm such an idiot.

Jack takes the tissues and wipes himself down as he talks.

JACK  
No, no, it's not your fault. I should have looked where I was going. I'm really sorry.

SHANNON HURLEY bursts into the corridor, scowling.

SHANNON  
(Furious)  
Where the hell have you been? I've been texting you all morning!  
(Pause)  
And what on Earth happened to you?

Shannon turns around and sees Emily stood there, shaking.

SHANNON  
(Whispers indignantly)  
Did you do this? What the fuck is wrong with you?  
(Raises voice)  
Do you not look where you're going?

JACK  
Shannon, stop, it's not her fault. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was trying to reply to the hundreds of texts you sent me! I did get the message after the first one, by the way. And anyway, she's apologised.

SHANNON  
(Hautily)  
Well, I should think so. She's ruined the brand new shirt I bought you!

JACK  
That's what washing machines are for, Shaz. It'll be fine. Look, just go and sit down. I'll be there in a second, ok?

Shannon takes one last scathing look at Emily before conceding, and walking back off to find her seat.

JACK  
I'm sorry, she can be like that sometimes. Don't take it personally. And please don't be upset.

EMILY  
It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sorry again about your shirt. I hope it comes out. I'll pay for a new one if it doesn't —

JACK  
(Laughs, interrupting)  
I don't think that will be necessary, but I appreciate the offer. I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Walker.

EMILY  
Emily Davis.

JACK  
Well it was —  
(Pause)  
Nice to meet you, Emily Davis. I'd best be off before my phone blows up again.  
(Winks)  
See you around.

Emily laughs nervously and walks away. Jack walks into the cafeteria.

INT. CAFETERIA  
With a deep breath, Jack walks to his seat next to Shannon.  
As he removes his bag and sits down, he glances at the door.

END OF TEASER  
TITLES


	3. Episode 1 part 2

INT. HOSPITAL BUILDING - day - FLASHBACK - 26/01/1999  
CLOSE UP of a closed door.  
Coming from the other side are muffled shouts of encouragement, along with screaming.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM  
The room is filled with medical equipment and a bed.  
On the bed lies JACQUELINE MORRIS. She is drenched in sweat and screaming in pain.  
ALAN MORRIS stands beside her, holding her hand.  
A midwife is at Jacqueline's feet.  
She is pushing determinedly and after a few moments, the midwife produces a screaming baby boy.  
Alan and Jacqueline cry from relief and happiness.  
Alan kisses Jacqueline on the forehead and pulls a camera from a bag on the floor. He takes a picture of the three of them.  
They coo over the baby, who begins to settle.  
A few moments go by.  
Jacqueline turns pale. She turns to Alan and attempts to utter a few words. Her breathing becomes shallow and she faints, still holding the baby in her limp arms.  
Alarms blare all around. It is deafening.

Ext. Coffee shop - Late Afternoon - Present - 23/10/2015

INT. COFFEE SHOP  
Jack sits alone at a table. He sips at the cup of tea he is holding.  
Emily comes up behind him and sits down across the table, also holding a cup.

JACK  
Ahh, good, you're here. I was thinking maybe you weren't gunna show.

EMILY  
Yeah, I thought about it. But mostly because I'm terrified that if your girlfriend sets eyes on me, she'll rip my hair out.  
(Pause)  
Does she know you're with me right now?

JACK  
Yes. She does.

EMILY  
And how does she feel about that?

There is a short pause while Jack thinks of a response.

JACK  
Well, put it this way: she doesn't think that me buying you a hot chocolate is a suitable punishment for you spilling one on me.

Jack raises his eyebrows.  
Emily scoffs.

EMILY  
Wow!

JACK  
(Chuckles awkwardly)  
Yeah, she can be a handful. But I told her that she doesn't get to choose who I'm friends with. So, tell me about yourself.

EMILY  
Oh, I'm not really that interesting — you know, normal childhood until my parents divorced. The usual stuff. What about you?

JACK  
Mum died, then put in care and adopted at seven, bullied at school, anxiety, depression. The works.

EMILY  
Wow, anything else?

JACK  
(Smirking)  
I'm...allergic to peanuts?

Emily laughs.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - day - FLASHBACK - 26/01/1999  
Alan takes the screaming baby from Jacqueline. Alarms are still blaring.  
Doctors rush Jacqueline out of the room on her hospital bed.  
Alan follows.

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR  
Jacqueline's voice is weak and fearful.

JACQUELINE  
Alan! What's happening? I'm scared. Please help me.

MIDWIFE  
She's losing a lot of blood. We need to stop it before she loses too much.  
They wheel her through some doors.

ALAN  
(Frantic)  
Jackie, don't worry. It will be ok.  
The doors slam shut.

ALAN  
(Trailing off)  
I love you...

Alan and the baby are alone in the corridor. He is frozen in place.  
The alarms stop. The baby settles.  
Everything is silent.


	4. Episode 1 part 3

INT. Jack's bedroom - day - present - 27/10/2015  
Jack's bedroom is large and beautifully decorated with oak furniture and photo frames of family and friends.  
Jack is sat on his bed. He has an acoustic guitar sat on his lap. In his hands is a framed picture - a photo of his mother and father holding him on the day he was born. He is looking at it intensely.  
A muffled voice comes from across the room.

SAM BENTLEY is sat at the other end of the bed, also holding a guitar. His voice is cleared now, and concerned.

SAM  
Jack, mate, you ok?

Jack turns his gaze to Sam.

JACK  
(Absently)  
Yeah.  
(Pause, coming out of his daydream)  
Yeah, I'm fine.

Sam begins to search through a pile of sheet music on his lap while he talks.

SAM  
Come on, then. We need to finish learning these songs by next weekend. We'll look like right bellends if we get up on stage and can't remember the chords.

He laughs. Jack does not. Sam hits him with the pile of paper.

SAM  
Hey, what's wrong with you today? You're acting strange.

He nudges Jack with his elbow.

SAM  
Seriously, buddy, what's up? If something's wrong, you can tell me.

JACK  
I know, I know. It's just —  
(Pause)  
Sam, you know Shannon, don't you? Do you ever find that sometimes she can be a bit...  
(Pause)  
Much?

INT. LANDING OUTSIDE OF JACK'S BEDROOM  
LUKE WALKER walks past Jack's door. He hears Jack and Sam talking and listens in.  
He presses his ear against the door.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM  
Sam looks confused.

SAM  
How d'you mean?

JACK  
I don't know. Argumentative? Overpowering? Mean?

SAM  
If I'm honest, I don't see much of her anymore. She was always pretty opinionated, but other than that... Why?

JACK  
It's nothing. We've just been arguing a lot recently.

Sam chuckles.

SAM  
You're dating, it happens. And anyway, she's tiny — she can't exactly hurt you.

Jack forces out a laugh and looks back toward the picture.

JACK  
Yeah. You're right.

INT. LANDING OUTSIDE OF JACK'S BEDROOM  
Luke pulls his head away from the door.  
He looks concerned, but walks away.

EXT. A SECONDARY SCHOOL - day - flashback - 12/03/2014  
There are bushes surrounding a long path.  
A 15 year old Jack walks through the large iron school gates and starts down the path.  
A rustling noise comes from the bushes.  
Four boys emerge from the bushes. They jump on Jack and pull him to the floor.  
Jack struggles, but he cannot break free from their hold.  
One boy pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. He lights the cigarette.  
Another boy holds Jack's nose with his hand, forcing Jack to breathe through his mouth. As soon as his mouth opens, the cigarette is forced in. He breathes in the smoke and splutters.  
The boy pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and laughs maniacally.  
He pulls up Jack's sleeve and pushes the burning hot cigarette onto his skin.  
Jack screams in agony while the boys laugh.  
They run away, leaving Jack on the floor. He crawls onto his hands and knees, throws up into the bush, pulls down his sleeve, wipes his nose and continues walking.


	5. Episode 1 part 4

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM - day - present - 27/10/2015  
Jack is sat on his bed. The photo is beside him.  
Sam is now gone.  
Jack is sketching in a sketchbook. He is copying the photo, it is almost finished.  
There is a knock at the door.

LUKE  
Jack? It's Luke. Can I come in?

Jack places the picture inside the sketchbook and snaps it closed. He keeps it held tightly on his lap.

JACK  
Yeah. Come in.

Luke walks in and sits on the bed. He wears the same concerned look as when he was outside the door.  
He pauses for a second before he talks.

LUKE  
Are you ok?

JACK  
I'm fine. Are you ok?

LUKE  
(Ignoring him)  
What's going on with you and Shannon?

JACK  
What makes you think anything's going on with me and Shannon?

Luke takes a deep breath before continuing.

LUKE  
I heard you talking to Sam.

Jack looks up at Luke.

JACK  
You mean you listened in on my private conversation?

LUKE  
(Pleading)  
Please don't be angry. You sounded worried, so I wanted to make sure you're ok. Has she been upsetting you?

JACK  
Well, if you did listen to the conversation then you'd know that I told Sam we were arguing. That's all.

LUKE  
Yes, I know that's what you told him. But I want you to tell me the truth.

Jack scoffs at him angrily.

LUKE  
Please, brother, just talk to me.

INT. SHANNON'S LIVING ROOM - day - flashback - 25/10/2015  
Jack and Shannon are sat on the sofa.   
She rests her head on his shoulder. She watches for a few moments as Jack types on his phone. She then takes it off of him.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM - day - present - 27/10/15  
Jack sighs. He speaks, pausing every few words.

JACK  
She's become a bit controlling recently: telling me what to do, who to talk to. She's constantly asking where I am and who I'm with. It's getting overwhelming.

INT. SHANNON'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - flashback - 25/10/2015  
Shannon is holding Jack's phone, looking at it.  
He reaches for it, but she moves her hand.

SHANNON  
I thought I told you to stop talking to her.

JACK  
She's just a friend, Shannon, ok?

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM - DAY - present - 27/10/15

Luke  
Why don't you stand up to her? Tell her to mind her own business. She has no right to —

Jack cuts him off before he says another word.

JACK  
I know, and I've tried. She just doesn't listen. She's convinced that every other girl, or even guy, is a threat. We argue about it almost every time I see her.

LUKE  
Jack. She hasn't tried to hurt you at all, has she?

JACK  
(Defiantly)  
No...

INT. SHANNON'S LIVING ROOM - DAY - flashback - 25/10/2015  
Shannon is furious. She throws the phone. It hits Jack hard on the wrist.  
He flinches in pain.  
She rolls her eyes.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM - DAY - present - 27/10/2015

JACK  
Never!

LUKE  
(Calmly)  
Ok. Just don't let her treat you like shit. Or she'll have me to deal with, alright? 

JACK  
(Laughs)  
Thanks, dude.

Luke stands, gives Jack a pat on the shoulder, and leaves the room.

Jack reopens his book.  
He flicks past a page with a different drawing. It's of an arm, with a hand holding a cigarette against it, burning the skin.  
He comes to the page with his current drawing. He continues with his pencil and a few moments later, he stops.  
The drawing is now complete. He looks at it with pride.  
He stretches out his hand in pain and rubs his thumb over a large purple bruise at the bottom of his wrist.  
Jack stands and closes his sketchbook. He picks up the photo frame and places it back onto a shelf.  
On one side of the photo is another of him with Luke. On the other side, him with his adopted parents, CHRIS WALKER and JO WALKER.  
As Jack steps away, the focus is pulled onto the middle photograph, where it hangs for a few seconds.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
